


The mysterious Emrys

by ChristiWinchester03



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Magic Reveal, Merlins magic revealed, druid camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristiWinchester03/pseuds/ChristiWinchester03
Summary: *magic is still banned btw*King Arthur was invited to a Druid camp alone to talk. He finally meets Emrys. Emrys isn’t who he thought he was
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 227





	The mysterious Emrys

**Author's Note:**

> I made an Instagram account for my fanfiction literally 2 minutes ago, I'll update a bit about oncoming fics there:)  
> Name: merlin_fanfictions
> 
> be sure to read my first fic! `still his merlin`https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838813

Arthur was riding in the forest. He had been invited to a Druid camp by a Druid named Iseldir. Arthur wanted to know more about magic, so he could decide if he wanted magic back in Camelot, though that wouldn’t happen anytime soon, or if he still had the same beliefs as his father. Arthur was worried, first of all he was going into a camp full of only sorcerers and Emrys was gonna be there, the most powerful sorcerer to ever exist( he still doesn’t know if this is the worst idea he’s ever had or not). Second of all, he under his fathers command of course had killed many druids, from kids to elders. He didn’t want to and he feels guilty to this day, but he couldn’t say no to his father. And third of all, Merlin wasn’t with him, the manservant had always been by his side, and it felt wrong to go without him, Merlin wasn’t just his servant, but also his best friend. Arthur didn’t really know where Merlin was and he didn’t have time to look for him, he was probably just in a tavern anyways. But then again maybe he didn’t want to come, Merlin always got uncomfortable talking about magic so maybe he was scared?  
  


_______________

The night before, Merlin was riding in the forest with a big cloak and some magic to hide his face, he was on his way to the Druid camp. He was gonna meet Arthur tomorrow, well at least Emrys was. Merlin had been the kings manservant for 8 years now, they became best friends and Arthur had told him everything, he wish he could say the same about himself, but he had yet to tell Arthur about his magic, that he was Emrys, he just didn’t know how to say it.

_______________

Arthur had been riding for 2-2,5 hours when he met a strange man with a cape in the forest looking at him

”Arthur Pendragon, I’m glad to see you have arrived safely, I’m Iseldir, I am the one who asked for your presence” the man said calming

”nice to meet you Iseldir, thank you for inviting me, but if I may, what is the reason you asked to meet me, the king of Camelot where magic is banned?”

”we believe that you, the once and future king will one day with the help of Emrys, make Camelot a better place, for everyone. We want to do everything we can to help you achieve this.”

”you seem to have a lot of faith in this Emrys guy and me.” Arthur shifted uncontrollably.

”I don’t even know this guy, if I can trust him. No offence but, I don’t even know if I can trust you.” He stated nervously, not wanting to anger the Druid.

”none taken. I understand how you must feel, magic has taken so much from you, I’m glad you’re giving us this chance” Iseldir said

”and it might surprise you how much you actually know about Emrys.”

now what the hell was that supposed to mean? He thought and followed Iseldir.

”do not worry about it, my lord. He will tell you when the time comes.”

Oh god did he wish Merlin was here, how much more confident he would feel, because right now, Arthur was completely lost.

The rest of the walk, they didn’t say anything. Arthur just followed Iseldir until they got to the camp.

when they got there, people were staring, waiting for him. In front of the druids there was a man in a dark cloak, on top of the cloak there was a purple flower crown, it was a strange combination, but it didn’t look bad. Arthur only wish he could see the sorcerer he believed to be Emrys’ face.

_______________

Arthur had finally arrived at the druid camp and Merlin cleared his throat, making his voice sound darker than it was.

"welcome here Arthur....Pendragon. I hope your journey was pleasant." Merlin said, almost forgetting to add the last name. he wasn’t used to talk to Arthur like he was a stranger and he didn’t like it. and he knew it would be hard not adding his usual "pratt" or "clotpole" every five sentence.

"it was alright. And you’re Emrys I assume?" Arthur said. this Emrys seemed just as nervous as he was and definitely a lot younger than he expected.   
“that’s correct. Let me show you around” Merlin Answered, happy that the king hadn’t recognized him.

_______________

the young sorcerer showed Arthur around. Emrys had such a soft and friendly and almost familiar voice, that the kings nerves calmed down. He was actually nice, less intimidating too that’s for sure. The two of them sat by a lake and relaxed, until Emrys got up, told the king he would be right back as he disappeared into the camp.

while Emrys was gone, two kids approached Arthur. Two young girls around 11 or 12 years old. They sat down next to him and told him that their names was Eira and Caryl the girls where asking questions after questions like how it was to live in a castle to if he was planning to bring magic back. Caryls eyes glowed when she asked the last question. It surprised Arthur as he backed away a little. Eira was fast to apologize for the other girl .

”I’m sorry sir king! She does that when she gets exited, Iseldir told us Not to use magic around you.”

Caryl looked down to her feet.   
“it’s fine, you don’t have to apologize, I’m just not used to magic.” Arthur said with panic in his voice. They were just children and he really didn’t wanna make the girls cry. Caryl looked up at the king and smiled again.

”thank you sir king! I won’t use it around you again! Iseldir also said it was Emrys’ job to show you magic. He has really cool magic!” The king couldn’t help to chuckle at the young girls enthusiasm.   
  
After talking to Arthur Caryl and Eira decided to play a game of tag while the king sat and watched. The girls laughed and chased each other, they looked so happy and carefree, It made Arthur realize that magic wasn’t as bad as he originally thought, everyone he met that day made him feel like that. and when it came to Emrys, Arthur was a little bit suspicious, who was he? but still for some unknown reason he felt safer with Emrys, he just knew he could trust him and he felt like he had known the man for years. Suddenly Arthur heard Eira scream Caryls name, Caryl had fallen into the lake while climbing a big rock. Arthur ran over to Eira, to get a better glimpse at where the other girl had fallen. He ran out, into the lake. He finally managed to get a hold of Caryl and dragged her into his chest carrying the scared crying girl to land where the druids were now standing with Emrys comforting Eira. The girls parents thanked Arthur and took them into the infirmary tent. Then the only ones left by the lake was Emrys and a soaking wet Arthur.  
  


_______________

Merlin rushed over to Arthur to check if he was ok.

"what happened?!" he asked, still trying to darken his voice.

"they were playing around the lake. tag. Caryl climbed the big rock over there. she must have slipped" Arthur said worriedly as he pointed at the rock.

merlin sighed "thank you. i don’t t think they’re allowed to play by the lake at least not on that rock."

"Don’t think? Shouldn’t you know the rules in this camp?. you are the king of the druids after all."

"I’m m not from here, actually I’m not a druid at all. I’m really just here because the druids asked for my presence when meeting you." Merlin said as Arthur took of his wet tunic.

"You’re not a druid? and you came here to meet me? where do you live if you don’t t live in a druid camp? a cave?" Arthur stopped to look at him.

Merlin took a deep breath as he decided to take his cloak of so Arthur wouldn’t get sick

"In Camelot...and no not the lower village or any other villages. the Citadel" he said, voice slightly trembling.

"what!? no you cant live in the Citadel! i know everyone there! i think i would’ve noticed if _you_ lived the-". he stopped mid sentence and just stared at the man in front of him. he had taken of his cape and placed the flower crown in his hair instead of on his cloak...Merlin. Merlin was Emrys? no he couldn’t be? but then again his voice did sound weirdly familiar and he hadn’t found Merlin anywhere before he left, but he just couldn’t be. Emrys- no Merlin approached him slowly and threw the cloak around his neck. he made sure it wouldn’t fall of him and carefully backed away finally looking him in the eyes.

"You...no you can’t be...how" Arthur tried to form his sentences.

"surprise? Merlin said with a small smile that only lasted a few seconds before he sobbed out an "I’m sorry". Arthur just stared at him, with a tint of betrayal in his eyes.

"I’ll go fetch you some dry clothes" Merlin whispered looking away and disappeared into the camp.

On his way to the tent Arthur had his stuff, Merlin met Caryl and Eira. the two girls had calmed down and looked at him.

"did he upset you? Your cloak is off and you’re crying? Eira asked.

Merlin smiled at her sadly.

"I don’t blame him. He trusted me, I lied." He said sadly and walked into the tent picking up a new tunic, some breeches, underwear and a pair of socks.

Merlin came back to Arthur hugging his knees, looking down at the ground. The warlock just walked over to him quietly and sat down next to him looking out at the lake.

while they sat there Merlin remembered the dry clothes and gave the tunic a fast smell check before withdrawing himself from it, making a face at Arthur that just said “why?”.

Arthur snorted as he tried not to smile.

”it’s not that bad”

”not that bad?! Why would you even bring a tunic that smell like...this?!” Merlin said as he pushed it at Arthurs face.

”Ew! Merlin stop!! Arthur laughed trying to get away from the tunic. It definitely smelled worse than he imagined, he thought as he laid down, but Merlin followed with the tunic as he lifted his leg over Arthur sitting on his stomach.

”not until you admit how bad it smells!” Merlin laughed.

Arthur managed to get a hold of it and threw it away sitting up, smiling because Merlin was still the same person he knew yesterday. He was still the man he had feelings for. Merlin looked at him confused as he hadn’t pushed him away yet, even if they were just centimetres away from each other. Suddenly Arthur kissed Merlin. Merlin didn’t respond, he just sat there, so Arthur pulled away, but just as he was about to apologise Merlin captured his lips again.

”GROSS!” The boys were interrupted by laughter. Merlin quickly got of Arthur looking at the two girls in front of them. Caryl and Eira. Arthur looked at them clearing his voice before asking awkwardly:

”Caryl. Eira. Hi. Um... are you feeling any better?”

Caryl nodded.

”we wanted to thank you” Eira said showing him the flower crown in her hands.

”but...erm some of the flowers hasn’t fully bloomed yet...we couldn’t find any more that had...” Caryl said looking at Merlin.

”...And we were wondering if you could help us?” She finished.

Merlin sighed smiling and looked over at Arthur like he was asking for approval. The king just nodded and Merlin sat down on his knees holding the blue flower crown in his hands. He whispered a few words in a language Arthur didn’t understand and his eyes turned into a rich golden colour, and oh was he beautiful! The flowers in the crown bloomed into the most beautiful flowers and Merlin gave the crown to Caryl, the redhead walked over to the king and Arthur sat down on one knee, so the girl could put the crown on his head, he smiled and thanked them. The girls mothers yelled at them to leave the two alone and Caryl and Eira ran back.

Arthur had changed into the clothes after Merlin had cast a spell making it smell better. They laid in the grass quietly looking at the sky holding hands after the king had ‘accidentally’ touched Merlins hand. It felt like hours until Arthur spoke.

”so. Is there a possibility that you know of a sorcerer or two?” He asked ironically.

”sorcerer? Nope. Why would I? Honestly Arthur, to think I’m somehow related to magic” Merlin said, playing along.

”shame, I won’t be able to fix the magic ban without the signature of a sorcerer.”

”I know. A shame really” he looked over at Arthur smiling.

”too bad.” Arthur said smiling back at him.


End file.
